This invention relates to kayak safety and comfort derived from an adjustable kayak cockpit that expands to allow more room for the kayaker while providing additional lateral safety by extending the cockpit walls outward as sponsons.
Traditionally kayak cockpits fit tight because kayakers use their hips and knees to steer the kayak. This invention allows the kayaker to open the cockpit, giving up some of the control, but allowing them to stretch and readjust their legs in the event of muscle spasms and leg cramps. This invention also allows the kayaker to close the cockpit returning the kayak to its original form.
At times kayakers need to adjust their seating or stretch their legs to stave off cramping. In a kayak that is not possible. This invention allows the kayaker to open the cockpit and move about. When the cockpit is opened the walls act as sponsons giving sufficient stability for the kayaker to move about. This invention can be added to existing designs without penalizing the hull shapes and control surfaces of the kayak and does not require hauling any additional equipment on the deck of the kayak, which would add wind drag to the kayak.
This invention also increase the safety of kayaking by allowing for the cockpit to be opened in the event of capsize. This makes it easier for kayakers to return to the cockpit.
The advantage to this invention is that is requires very few changes to the existing kayak hull shape and design. The disadvantage to this invention is that when the cockpit is open the kayaker will have reduced paddling efficiency and the waterline will be reduced.